The Forgotten Frost Salts
by MissArgonianSneak
Summary: Arcadia has always wanted Farengar to feel the same way about her. He just needs a little nudge in the right direction. This is meant to be a mini-story one-shot.


For the past year, Arcadia had studied diligently in the hopes to improve herself as an alchemist and as a healer. Wheat and blisterwort

lay scattered upon every surface in her little shop and the air remained slightly singed from the creation of potions. She was desperately trying to

create Skyrim's first quality love potion - and had a clear test subject in mind. The object of her desire was a stubborn one, a man who would

disappear for months at a time to his quarters for his research. Surely the court mage and the alchemist would make a lovely couple. As she mixed

butterfly wings with bone meal, she dreamed of Farengar Secret-Fire opening up the creaky door of Arcadia's Cauldron and asking for her opinion

on restoration spells, only to take a sip of her bubbling brew. It would be mere seconds before he would confess his undying love for her.

She had formulated a plan to get Farengar to engage her in conversation - through the request of Frost Salts, a hard to come by alchemy

ingredient. He would have to personally deliver them to her to ensure their safe arrival. She smiled wickedly to herself - a few days more and her

love potion would be perfect. Pinches of moon sugar and garlic were the last touch and the liquid turned to a simmering blush color. It was time

to test her efforts. Reaching for a quill, she took care to scribe in beautiful lettering her request and sent it along with Anoriath, who was

delivering his finely caught venison up to the mage. Arcadia spent the rest of the day seeing customers complaining of rockjoint and helping

a novice alchemist learn the recipe for a dark poison to the undead.

Days past, and Arcadia was losing hope and solemnly tending to her shop. At the very least, this discovery would pay a pretty coin

and would bring a dramatic increase in visitors looking to steal the unbudging heart of another. The thought of piles of gold in her storage room

perked the young Imperial woman up. Perhaps if her pockets were filled with coin Farengar would turn his gaze upon her. She could certainly

afford to fund his research.

A knock on her door late in the evening startled her, and she rose from her dinner table. Clutching a cloak to her body to protect from the

winter cold, she unlocked the entrance and peeked out to see who was visiting the store at such a late hour. The cold and unfeeling eyes of the court

mage himself greeted her, and a delighted laugh rose from her chest.

"Farengar, what a happy surprise! What brings me the pleasure of a visit from the legendary wizard?"

The man stepped into the warm room and dusted off snowfall that had found its way to his shoulders.

"I have come to deliver your Frost Salts. A servant would have come in my name but it seems an illness has taken a hold of them."

Arcadia frowned at this dismissal but kept herself optimistic. She took the alchemical ingredient from her love and placed them on a bookshelf

at the back of the store. Hopefully thieves would not find them back there.

"I would love to extend you a welcome and as such I invite you to finish dinner with me this evening." She remained courteous while really

her desires told her to shout her joy and embrace the distant man. The answer was already known to her before Farengar had opened his mouth.

"Thank you, but I must decline. I'd prefer to find my company in that of magic. It is simple energy, to be harnessed by those with the will and

knowledge to do so."

But before the wizard had finished his sentence, a silver goblet had already been conjured and filled to the brim with a strange and

unfamiliar blush colored drink. "I must insist I'm afraid. This drink here is a new batch of wine sent from Maven Black Briar herself. She hopes I will

take her daughter on as an apprentice and as such sends me ridiculous gifts quite often. I shouldn't let it go to waste, as I can hardly drink it all

myself."

Farengar reluctently took the glass and sat down at the table. As Arcadia enjoyed cabbages and potatoes cooked in a delicate stew,

he took small sips from the goblet and was immediately enchanced by the sweet taste. The potion was quickly drained down his lips and he sat

back in delight. "I must say Arcadia, I did not expect such a delightful treat for my dinner this evening, I have to thank you for encouraging me to

stay."

The Imperial smiled and leaned forward across the table as candelight flickered across her visage. Farengar began to feel the stirring of

desire deep in his chest and locked eyes with the women, also instinctively leaning forward. "You are most welcome, my dear wizard," she purred.

Silence overtook them as the dainty clinging of silverware filled the air while the woman finished her dinner and waited for the potion to come into

full effect. Farengar watched her raise her fork to her mouth and wondered why he had payed little attention to her before. The intelligence

of an alchemist and the beauty unmatched in all of Skyrim made her a woman to notice. He had always been a bold man who knew what he

wanted, an as such, grabbed Arcadia by the arm when she had cleared her plate. "I think I will invite myself to stay tonight. This evening has

made quite the impression upon me and I must better know you, Arcadia."

"Your wish is my command, sir wizard," she replied, a smirk rising on her lips. The old nord wood creaked under their footsteps as the two

made their way towards the bedroom. The frost salts lay forgotten on their place on the bookshelf in the back of the store. The alchemist

had finally gotten her mage and she was not letting him get away anytime soon.


End file.
